Love Lost, Love Found, Love Lost Again
by MyLifeWouldSuckWithoutHeroes
Summary: Just as Hermione breaks up with her ex Ronald, Draco decides to make an entry in her life. At first, obviously, she neglects him, but she comes around...little did she know she was in for a lot of pain! XxXxSlytherinPrincessxXxX for the rest of the story!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've decided to take a break from writing 'Meeting, Loving, Departing' (please review on that!) and decided to write this story instead! R&R! Do keep checking up on my other fic please! THANKS!**

**Xcharmedonfirex**

**Love Lost, Love Found, Love Lost Again**

**DramioneDramioneDramione**

**Crookshanks POV**

"RON! You're so stupid!! What do you think you're doing?!" Hermione yelled in Ron's face.

"What? What did I do wrong?" he asked, idiotically.

"The instructions SPECIFICALLY say to use GILLYWEED, and what do you do? You use DRAGONROOT!! Are you blind or something?!"

"NO!! Why are you so mean, 'Mione?!"

"Because of YOUR stupidity! How did I ever end up with something as dumb as you?!"

"Well, at least I'm not a bushy-haired mudblood!" I, Crookshanks, decided to use that opportunity to jump into the scene between my belovedowner and the person I despise most in the world, that red-head Weasel person who I find kissing Hermy sometimes, urgghh, how can she stand him?! What with his greasy hair (although I have to say, he's not so bad compared to that Snappy Proffessor, you know he's one right nasty piece of work, he is, what with his greasy hair and broken nose. I wonder which dog he got into a fight with?) and his fat, horrible belly, urgghh and that immature bratty voice?

Just as I entered view, that Weasel pointed at me with his stubby chewed-on-nail finger and shouted: "With a fat, spiky haired cat!"

That pretty much did it for Hermy…She whipped out her wand as fast as lightning and yelled that strange wacko language, the Weasel immediately froze and dropped to the floor…_good riddance_, I had thought at the time. And I was right too, who was he to go around calling people (especially their so called girl-friends) mud-bloods? God…

Just as he dropped, the entire Herbology class (the one Hermy was in) was instantly hushed, they stared at Ronald's fallen body in wonder and curiosity, some people had already started whispering and spreading rumours about what had happened. The idiots…

Poor Hermione burst into tears and ran out of the glass green-house, everyone (especially Harry Potter) started shouting at her to come back and explain why the hell Ron Weasley was lying on the floor as cold and still as ice.

I was going to go after her, I did actually, but some good-looking clean-cut boy beat me to the chase. He walked straight up to Hermy – who was leaning against a tree near a lake – and sat down beside her, leaning against the bark of the tree.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked quite rudely, I don't know why she was being so mean because he was quite a handsome young man, someone I actually approve of, and at least he's better than the Weasel…

"Relax, I'm not here to torment or insult you, I'm here to talk," He said, rather calmly.

"Go away, Malfoy, I don't want to talk to anyone least of all you." She said firmly.

"Listen, Granger, why don't you just tell me what happened? I know I can help you feel better,"

"Oh yeah? And why would I want to tell _you_ anything? I mean, it's not like you've been very open or understanding in the past, in fact, you've been quite the opposite to me and my friends."

"Well, yeah, I guess that's true, but still, I know you have no reason whatsoever to trust or like me in anyway, but please, just tell me why you 'Petrificus Totalus'ed Weasel to the ground during your Herbology class?"

"Tough, go away and leave me in peace," I had half a mind to run over to Hermione and start scratching her until she agreed to stop being so mean and neglecting to the white-blonde haired boy beside her, who had just draped one of his long slender arms over Hermy's shoulder.

She looked up at his face, the boy's – who was apparently called Malfoy – reaction was immediate, he stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out an embroidered white handkerchief, he handed it to Hermy who started dabbing at her eyes and nose, she continued doing that for a few seconds, Malfoy was just sitting there, staring at her in wonder and amazement. I thought he looked rather like a doofus, you know, staring into space like that.

He looked quite surprised and taken aback at seeing her tear stricken face. After a few silent seconds, Hermione passed the handkerchief back to Malfoy, she turned away the minute she did though.

"Come one Granger, please tell me what happened, I can only guess that that jerk insulted you, you, being you, got upset and hexed him then came out here…am I right?"

"You know what Malfoy? You could be a mind reader the way you're going,"

"I take that as a yes…what did he say that got you so upset?"

"He called me a…a…oh whatever, why do you even want to know?" My hopes had been raised so high that she would actually be kind to him, and then…hope…crashed.

"Haven't I already proven to you that I'm not here to taunt you? I simply care, is there something wrong with that?"

"Uh, yeah. If it was someone like Harry who was here, then I'd understand, but you are the last person on earth that I'd expect to be sitting with me right now, telling me you care…what shi – "

"Okay, okay, no need to get all swearing on me, I just want to help…please," He hesitated for a millisecond, and then: "Hermione, I want to know what happened, I can make you feel better, trust me."

"Urgghh, fine, but only because you're bugging me to death. Ronald called me a…a…" She sighed and proceeded "He called me a bushy-haired mudblood."

Malfoy let out a low whistle; I could tell that he knew she was very upset. I would too, you know, but since I'm a cat, we don't have those stupid rules like 'Pure-bloods can't mate with Muggle-borns' or mudbloods as the Weasel so kindly pointed out in his illuminating conversation with Hermy.

"Wow, what wonderful cheering up you've done Malfoy, you've really made my day, now get the hell out of here!" She was staring straight in his eyes; they were hurt and full of understanding, why couldn't she see that? _I've got an idiot for an owner_, I thought.

Malfoy snapped out of his trance at once and starting apologising like mad. "Hermione, I'm sorry, didn't mean to, I, I mean you, you didn't give me enough time to react. Please give me a second chance, please Hermione, please."

"Oh stop you're pathetic moaning! You sound like a retarded ferret! Then again, come to think of it, you _are_ a retarded ferret! Funny old thing, life isn't it?"

I felt a pang of disgust and disapproving at Hermione, which is really weird since I love her with all my heart, she was my mother's owner a few months before I was born. Then when she sadly passed away, she gratefully took the place of my mother, Helgirta.

"Come on, Granger, give me a chance, will you?"

"Oof, fine, just hurry up with it so I can storm up to my dorm and sleep until dinner,"

"Look, you can't let that red-headed, good-for-nothing, fat jerk get you down like this–"

"You know, Malfoy, insulting my used-to-be boyfriend like that is not exactly the best way to start cheering me up,"

"Actually, Hermione, it is. Once you start thinking of him like that, you'll come to realise that he says what he is, or what he eats, you choose which you prefer. But, anyway, his hunger issues are way besides the point, I did overhear you saying he's stupid and dumb, that wasn't very nice you know? Especially to say that to your so called boyfriend,"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! HE'S MY EX-BOYFRIEND!! WHEN WILL YOU GET THAT INTO YOU'RE STUPID RETARTED HEAD?!?!?!?!" Hermione suddenly erupted into extremely loud shouts, I have no idea how I still have my hearing to this day.

"Okay, okay, calm down, you're ex-boyfriend then, anyway, he just got pissed, I'm sure he didn't mean it…Did he?"

"Well of course he did! People don't just _say_ things like that you know!"

"Well, boys are very different to girls in many ways, like, we don't think before we speak. You do, all girls do. It's just how life works,"

"Uh yeah, like you would know a thing about life, Malfoy."

"Look, I may not know a thing a bout what it's like being mocked and ridiculed all day long, but I do know what it's like having to keep up pretences until you find some kind of acceptance, whether it's with Weasley's or boys who've escaped death encounters with the Dark Lord numerous times. And let me tell you something, it's horrible, ugly and unfair to be treated the way you are."

"You know what really strange?"

"What's that?"

"I thought, when you first sat down, that all you would do, wait, let me rephrase that, _could_ do, was make my life a living hell, but you actually lightened me up a bit. Thanks, I appreciate it."

"No problem, listen, let me take you to your dorm so you can lie down. I stay there until you fall asleep,"

"I am grateful for the offer, really, but if you do that, you'll miss lunch."

"You can't be serious! Do you really think I give about that stupid feast anyway? I'll just ask for a house el–"

"HELL NO! DON'T YOU DARE!!"

"Oh yeah, you're against the whole elf labour thing, aren't you?"

"Well duh!"

"Okay, fine, just let me take you to your bed, okay?"

"Fine."

----------------------------10 minutes later----------------------------------

"There you go, are you feeling okay?" Malfoy asked kindly.

"Yes, and thank you, I just have one question…"

"What is it?" He said it quite patiently, I really like him. Yes, that's right, I followed them up there…what? I was a curious cat!

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Hermy asked politely.

He shrugged. "I dunno, I guess I like you…a lot."

**AN: WELL?! Should I continue, or is it complete rubbish? Please R&R!! And can you review on my other story? Meeting, Loving, Departing, it's also a Dramione, tata!! ) xcharmedonfirex.**


	2. The Job Is Pretty Much Done

**AN: SOO Sorry about the delay guys! I went on a reading-HarryP-fanfic-spree and had NO time to type up my story. Although, the good news is that reading all those fanfics has inspired me, I hope you like this random new idea I just though of! Lol, R&R!**

**Chapter 2 – The Job is Pretty Much Done…**

**DramioneDramioneDramione**

**Reader's POV**

Hermione woke up with a start, she always found it strange how she could sleep through the loudest of noises, but a tiny purring (which is what woke her up) could keep her wide awake.

The moment she opened her eyes she was greeted with the gentle snoring of a young blonde Malfoy, his head was bowed down which let all his silky white-blonde hair fall on his eyes and nose. Suddenly, everything came back to her. The shouting, the crying, the comforting, the carrying to her dorm. Malfoy was the reason she had managed to sleep for…Hermione check her watch…TEN HOURS?!?!?! Hermione suddenly got very frantic.

_OH GOD! I've missed most of my lessons! And, god! Our tests are coming up soon! How can I be so stupid and lazy at such an important stage in my life?! Hermione! You're such a retarded idiot!_ But then, for some reason, when Hermione glanced at Malfoy, her thoughts about how stupid and dumb she was were instantly washed away, she gazed thoughtfully at his closed eyelids, remembering how thoughtful and understanding they were when he was comforting her the other day. _What is this Hermione?_ She asked herself. _Are you seriously falling for a _Malfoy_?? Of _all_ people?! My god, what has happened to you? Wait, I know, the break-up between you and Ron has scarred your mind and you are not thinking right. Malfoy is just the same old Malfoy…_ a different voice took over…_only perfect…_ the negative thought came back: _NO! This is probably just some stupid dare or something that Zabini gave him. Or something like that, he can't possibly have meant what he said in the morning._ The second voice came back_ but what if he did? Mean it, I mean. What if he has really and truly changed_? _...HA! Impossible! This is Malfoy we're talking about, not Narcissa Malfoy, not Lucius, but DRACO! The pathetic ferret who constantly calls you 'Mudblood' every other second of your school life. This is DEFINITELY a trick of some sort, or a set-up._ The negative voice came back; this particular thought seemed very sure, at least, a lot more sure than the thought that believed in Draco, that thought was just guessing.

Hermione suddenly got very confused. She stared helplessly at her fat ginger cat, Crookshanks, who was lying and purring continuously on the floor a few paces away. He looked eagerly at her and hungry for information…_Ha, hungry for information, I swear, sometimes that cat looks like he can actually _understand_ what's going on. Ha, imagine that? Crookshanks knowing what's happening in my everyday life._

Hermione looked back at the young blond sitting uncomfortably close to her bed. She stared at him for a few seconds. She decided he was really tired, he probably stayed awake hours after she fell asleep, she tends to have that kind of affect. She always looks as if she's awake because her eyes flutter a lot, but she's actually in a deep sleep.

She found out about this when she was quite young, her Muggle parents used to read her stories and sing songs, she always fell asleep halfway through, but her mother told her she looked like she was wide awake and just resting her eyes.

Hermione stared at Malfoy for a little while longer, _poor thing, he must be tired out of his wits, he probably stayed up for at least five hours after he put me in bed. Well, I might as well return the favour._

She stood up and was about to put her clothes on when she realised she fell asleep in her school robes, no wonder she was so hot. She smiled, she didn't know why, she just did.

She draped her right arm over Malfoy's shoulders and under his right arm. She picked him up gently and without much effort. She half-dragged and half-carried him to her bed, since the chair he was sleeping on and her bed were so close together, she didn't have to hold him for very long. Though some faraway thought wanted to hold onto him forever, she quickly washed it away and laid the sleeping blond lightly on her four-poster bed.

She thought to herself that since she had enlarged her bed in her fourth year, it was probably big enough for both of them. She wiped away the thought, even thinking of lying down in the same bed with a Slytherin, no, not just any Slytherin, _Malfoy_ would not only make her nauseous but would probably sicken out her dorm-mates who were most definitely at dinner. They probably got enough of a shock seeing a _male_ Slytherin in their dorm, let alone Malfoy.

She thought about how he did all that for her, you know, he comforted her and brought her to her dorm. Then had the decency not to sleep until he was sure she was asleep. _Wow, he really has changed. Maybe I should give him a chance._ Somewhere in her mind a voice kept saying she shouldn't trust him just yet, and to get to know him first, she effortlessly pushed away the thought. _He _has_ changed, I know it_.

She couldn't be more wrong.

-------------------------------------lol, is the counted as a cliffhanger?-----------------------------

He didn't know how long he waited for, he just knew it was more than half an hour. _My Dark Lord, how long does it take for her go to sleep?! All she needs to do is close her eyes and think of her 'happy place', then _**bam**_, she's asleep. But no, not for her, she has to go and take _**forever**_ to sleep! Huff, I have a report to make you know?! The world doesn't revolve around you, _Granger_, I've got a life too._

He thought deeply and intensely about why he was doing what he was doing. Simple: he was told to. _Is that really a good enough reason?_ He thought to himself over and over again. _Well of course!_ Another voice said…_But you're hurting an innocent girl in the process, how can you live with that?_ A different more calm voice said. _Innocent she may be, but still a mudblood…WHO CARES?! Come on Draco, you know you've always secretly liked her. Now's your chance! Ditch that stupid lunatic of a father and that idiotic nose-less pathetic dark-wizard. THIS IS LOVE!! People wait all their lives to find _true_ love, you're one of the few and you just let it go? Sorry but that's not particularly smart…_The first thought came back to him…_Huff! Love? She's a mudblood for crying out loud! He's not _allowed_ to love her!_ Draco decided to add in another voice, _his_ voice…for once.

_What do you mean 'I'm not _allowed_ to love her'? I can love whoever I bloody want!_ He felt proud of himself. He is finally taking charge of his life. But then…_Of course you can't! You're a MALFOY!! You'd be a disgrace to you pure-blood line FOREVER!! Do you really want that? You'd not only humiliate yourself but your family as well! How could you _do_ that?!_ Now Draco was really annoyed, one voice was saying he should go for what was right and travel the path his heart chose…the other was saying to stay to walk the rocky road his mind chose, it would lead him to a successful and happy life…but what's a life without love? _That's the way to think, m'boy._ It was then that Draco realised he practically talking to himself, only…not actually saying anything. _What retard have I become?!_

After a few more minutes of thinking to himself, he finally decided that the sleeping girl in front of him was in fact asleep; he stood up from his hard wooden chair and walked to the door. He looked around and found Hermione's cat staring at him suspiciously, he looked as if he _knew_ where he was going. He decided not to take nay chances.

He bent down and said softly, "This is between us, right? No one gets to know, especially not _her_," He gestured to Hermione. He smirked slightly, he added "Or you're going to find yourself um…hairless, next winter, or the next day, you never know. This might actually last that long, Hermione's a smart girl, she'll figure out that I'm only using her." He stood up, _I think I've made myself pretty clear._ Satisfied, he apparated to the Malfoy Manor where someone with particularly long white-blond hair was awaiting his arrival. (**AN: I know people can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds, but I really couldn't be bothered to make him go down and outside the grounds. Lol, I know, I'm lazy…)**

Crookshanks decided he might as well follow him and find out what he meant by 'I'm using her', he knew something was horribly wrong…an yes, he can apparate too…he had no idea just how horrible Draco really was, or at least his father…

Draco approached the tall man hidden by the shadows.

"Well, finally, it's about time. I thought you didn't go on with the plan and that you had simply ignored your true calling. How did it go? Did she buy it, well of course she did, you have always been seductive, it runs in the Malfoy line. How much trust have you gained from her? HURRY UP AND ANSWER THE QUESTIONS!!"

"Father, slow down, I did go out with the plan. I've succeeded quite well, she thinks I've changed, she let me take her up to her dorm, and put her to sleep. I think I've got her, and I'm not going to let go, I promise."

"Okay, I'm quite pleased with your success, I'm sure the Dark Lord will be too, just don't get too close to her. I don't feel too comfortable with you covered in mudblood germs, now–"

"HEY! DAD! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK LIKE THAT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE'S ACTUALLY LIKE! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING?!!!!?" Draco didn't know where that sudden outburst came from…but it felt pretty damn good.

"DRACO MALFOY!! YOU DARE PSEAK LIKE THAT?!?!" Draco moment of glory was wiped away rather rapidly; his dad was mad now, really really mad…

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHERE YOU'RE PLACE IS?! YOU ARE NEVER TO SPEAK LIKE THAT AGAIN! THE CONSEQUENCESS WILL BE FATAL!! As a matter of fact, just to show you how serious I am about how you speak you to your elders, meaning me…you are to show _true_ affection for the mudblood from now on, I need you to fully gain her trust before we carry out the master plan. I mean, you can't go straight up and ask her what the Order of the Phoenix's plans are, now can you? That the whole reason you're doing this! Now, only after at least a week are you to ask her about the Order…those insolent traitors…" He trailed off murmuring to himself. "Anyway, to fully gain her trust you must actually show that you've changed, when you've obviously not…I want you…in a matter of hours…to kiss her…" His evil smirk turned into a satisfied smile. _That oughta teach him…_ Only, he didn't know his son was more than happy to carry out his orders…

"Fine, I'll report to you the day after tomorrow." He tried to sound annoyed and bugged, he suceceeded.

"Why not tomorrow night?"

"Because then I'll be too busy making my move on her."

This was a lie of course, he was going to take every chance possible to connect lips with her, he just didn't want his father to spoil it, he was going to rant on about how his true calling is on the dark side…he was most definitely going to be dazzled by her charm and beauty, his father was sure to piece it all together. I mean, he didn't make that much of an argument when Lucius told him he had to kiss a mudblood…if that wasn't enough proof he was in love with her…I don't know what is!

"Oh fine, just don't screw it up. Make it long and passionate, preferably do it at least three times between now and day-after tomorrow…got it?"

"I'll make sure I don't screw up our first kiss, I promise…" His face broke into a wide grin. He just hoped his father didn't notice…

Before his father could respond though, he apparated back to Hermione's dorm. He noticed that Crookshanks wasn't where he had left him…he didn't care…but he should've.

He stared at Hermione for a few minutes, planning on how he was going to make his move on her, when he had a plan fool-proof; he sat back down on his brown hard chair. He looked at her for a bit longer; he just loved the way her lips were a warm cosy red, his cold pale lips would soon attach to those.

The last thing he saw was her closed eyelids and perfectly formed freckled nose…then he drifted off into a deep slumber, a quite eventful one…

**AN: Okay, I know it's not perfect and I could improve the apparating bits and all, please don't include that…but can u tell me whether Crookshanks is a male/female…but please R&R!!**

**Luv ya**

**xcharmedonfirex**


	3. The Kiss Or Not

**AN: Sorry it took soooo long for me to update. I wrote 3 one-shots during the delay. PLEASE R&R ON THOSE TOO . Lol, now for the story I know you are dying to read! Lol **

**Chapter 3 – The Kiss…Or Not**

**DramioneDramioneDramione**

**Hermione's POV**

_The last thing he saw was her closed eyelids and perfectly formed freckled nose…then he drifted off into a deep slumber, a quite eventful one…_

I didn't go for the last few minutes of the feast, oh no, I stayed by Draco's side, just like he did for me. I sat by him until he finally woke up and hour and a half later. I giggled softly when his eyes flickered open. He looked like a little puppy because he was all sleepy and dazed.

"Good morning sleepy head, what time did you manage to doze off? I'm guessing about four hours ago…"

"Mmm, yeah, I, umm, didn't know when you were asleep, and I said I would stay awake until I was sure yawn that you were asleep. And a Malfoy always keeps his word yawn no matter how long he has to stay up,"

I giggled again. He sounded so funny when he spoke and yawned at the same time, kind of like someone who's head was stuffed in a fluffy pillow.

"Well anyway, you missed two meals, you must be hungry. Okay listen, you stay here and start to actually get up while I run down and get us some food, okay?"

"Wait a minute, get _us_ some food? Haven't you already eaten?"

"Well, no, I mean, you sat by me while I was sleeping so I did the same…why are you asking?" Okay, I admit it, I was kind of taken aback, I mean, he did stay with me; I couldn't believe that he though I was as selfish as to not stay by him.

"No, there's nothing wrong with that. I, uh – thank you…Hermione. I appreciate it. Really,"

I felt a sudden wave of affection for him. _Okay, now I'm sure, he _has_ changed, definitely, hundred percent…I mean come on…he called me HERMIONE, not even Granger, but HERMIONE!! How much more could he improve? What's left to improve…oh wait…I know, he hasn't shown he really has changed until…_

He leaned forward from my bed, getting closer and closer

…

The door slammed open. All the year 7 Gryffindor girls came running in, chatting with each other as if Draco Malfoy wasn't sitting in their dorm and about to kiss the 'book-worm' of the year…of the school actually.

Draco jerked away from Hermione and looked through the window…it looked so convincing that he wasn't actually just about to kiss her that Hermione actually thought that she had imagined all of it.

Unfortunately, he didn't move quick enough…Parvati screamed when she saw the lack of a gap between them…straight after her, Padma screamed…then Lavender, eventually the entire girl's dorm was filled with shrieking girls.

Ron came running from the common room when he heard all the commotion. He screamed and ran out of the dorm waving his hands about and yelling for Harry…

**Ron's POV**

"HARRY! HARRY! YOU _HAVE_ TO COME SEE THIS! HARRY!!" I was already halfway up the stairs to the boy's dorm. At that time, I still couldn't believe what I had just saw: Malfoy…MALFOY was sitting on Hermione's bed…HERMIONE'S bed, looking out the window, and HERMIONE was sitting two inches away from him with a face that I've never seen before…it was dazed…she was dazed, as if something had just happened and she couldn't believe it…in a good way. It was impossible, that description could only mean one thing…love. As if…for a MALFOY?! _THE_ MAFLOY?!?! It could never happen…she's going out with me, she would never…OH BLIMEY! WE BROKE UP THIS MORNING!! HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN?!?!?!?! Boy, she really does recover fast doesn't she…

"HARRY! HARRY YOU IDIOT! GET YOUR FAT BOTTOM OF YOUR BED AND COME SEE THIS!!! HARRY YOU REAR-END OF A BLAST ENDED SKREWT!!!!!"

"What's the matter with you Ron? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a Dementor who just tried to Kiss you!"

"Oh shut up! You and your weird sayings! Hurry up and see this! MALFOY'S IN THE GIRL'S DORM!!!!!"

"What?!"

"Oh, you think _that's_ bad? He's on Hermione's bed!!!!

"_**WHAT?!!?**_"

"Hurry up! See for yourself!!!!!"

"Okay, okay! I'm hurryin', I'm hurryin',"

We ran so fast down the stairs and across the common room that we didn't even realise the strangely large amount of Gryffindor girls that were in the room. We just sprinted right past them and up the stairs. The door was ajar…_That's strange…_ I thought. We and Harry were panting, I felt like I had just ran the marathon. We silently slipped into the strangely quiet room. We expected to see…I mean _hear_ the girls screaming their heads of at Hermione, I mean, she did bring the Slytherin Prince into a Gryffindor Girl's Dorm Room…but what we actually did see was far worse…Hermione and Malfoy were already kissing.


End file.
